pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Knight
Holly Knight is a Plant of the Feastivus Event. It was introduced at Plants vs. Zombies 2: Unknown Eras Expansion. Origin Holly Knight is based on a Holly (Ilex genus), a flowering plant used at Christmas Decorations. The name was originally a scrapped name for Holly Barrier and is a pun on "Holy Knight", which references that this plant is also based on a Crusader, a knight that fought on a series of religious wars sanctioned by the Latin Church in the medieval period known as Crusades. Effect Holly Knight will deal diagonal cuts that start on the adjacent lane' s correspondent tile and ends 2 tiles away from it (can be fowards or backwards depending on where the Zombie is. This plant can only deal one cut at a time. If a zombie reaches the tile in front of Holly Knight, the plant will strike it with the shield, dealing moderate damage and knocking it back 5 tiles. Smitten Zombies will display a golden aura and will act as moving Holly Knights, copying the cutting movements of the smiter. Holly Knight can only strike a Zombie every 25 seconds. Almanac Entry Special: Smitten Zombies copy Holly Knight' s cuts. |description = When not making things considered knight cliches, such as receiving honors, drinking a lot of wine in dinners and rescuing damsels in distress, Holly Knight likes to write poetry. He has studied every style, from haikus to sonnets, but still has problems to find rhymes for some of those, as the only ones that he can think of are: "Holly", "Moly" and "Barcarole". }} Upgrades Plant Food Effect When fed with Plant Food, Holly Knight will deploy 3 Holly Orbs on random tiles. Holly Orbs explode on touch, damaging every zombie on a 3x3 area by 1 NDS, except the one that triggered it. The one that causes a Holly Orb to explode will get knocked back. Levels International TBA China Strategy Prefer to use Holly Knight on huge waves due to its function of striking, that is useful to deal damage to a greater amount of Zombies. It is possible to increase the range of this function even more with the use of plants like Hurrikale and Thyme Warp as they can group lots of Zombies together, allowing them to be hit by the knocked Zombie' s cuts. Using Shadow-Shroom is also usful to hit the Zombies that aren' t being attacked. Freezing or slowing is a strategy for those who want to deal quick damage to bigger amounts of Zombies, instead of dealing a lot of damage to a restricted group, as it makes the Zombie striked with the shield work as a temporary turret, giving support to plants like Bonk Choy and Wasabi Whip. To hit more Zombies, with the plant itself, you can place it on lane 2 and 4, similarly to strategies with Snapdragon, as those plants tend to attack adjacent lanes. With the help of Garlic, the hit can be ensured. Permissions Gallery Hollyknight.png|HD Version. HollyHollyWheresMyMolly.png|GopluXPoplu' s version Category:Plants Category:Berries Category:Sword plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants Category:Zombie-activated Plants Category:Knockback Plants Category:Knockback plants